1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amide derivatives, their production processes and their compositions for the control of insect pests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,859,706 and 4,960,796, European Patents Application Nos. 350,688, 351,617, 372,330 and 412,391 that certain amide compounds are useful as insecticides and acaricides. But, their insecticidal and acaricidal activities are still not satisfactory.